


Comfort

by Chamy_Sammy



Category: Epithet Erased
Genre: Gen, Imagine being handed the product of your life's work but it only lasts a few minutes, Indus wants his lady to be happy thats not debateable, Its hard to cuddle when youre both handcuffed, Mera isnt used to emotions and is mad about it, Spoilers for Ep 4, They just love eachother okay, This is incredibly cheesy ok, i wholeheartedly headcanon that she would be pretty affectionate if it werent for her epithet, intended platonically but it can be shippy if you really want, the blip of comfort in Mera's life of hurt, this might be noncanonical in the near future but eh what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamy_Sammy/pseuds/Chamy_Sammy
Summary: Molly has just dumbed down Mera's lifetime of constant pain into nothing, at least for the moment. No matter how much she wants to hide it, its hard not to get a little emotional.
Relationships: Indus Tarbella & Mera Salamin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Binged Epithet Erased and oh my god i love these two so much. I dont think theyll show up again in the current arc but who knows

Indus stared down at his lap. He leaned against the inside of the police car door with all his might, hoping to give his lady the proper amount of room she needed. Despite his efforts, the confined space had her pressed into his side, every bump along the road jostling them. Mera wouldn't meet his eyes, obscuring her expression with her bangs. Indus let out a guilty breath and looked out the back window at the museum slowly shrinking into the distance.

He just wished he could have saved her.

The road straightened out and the ride grew smoother, which Indus just hoped made Lady Mera more comfortable.

A few moments passed, filled with tense silence. Until, a sound Indus had never heard before caught his ears. It was quiet, high pitched, almost a whimper. His eyes snapped wide open and he turned to his lady. After identifying that sound, he could clearly make out her uneven breaths and shaking shoulders.

He craned his neck and gasped in horror as he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Lady Mera?" He asked in a panic. "Are you alright?!"

"Just shut up for a moment, will you?" She said quietly, sniffling.

"Are you upset about the amulet?" He questioned softly.

"No, no." Mera meekly shook her head, wiping her cheek with a shoulder.  
"Give me a moment."

He obliged, watching in silence as she slowly regained her breath and slumped back in her seat. A weak smile tugged at her mouth and she let out a long exhale.

"She really did it." Mera murmured.

Indus tilted his head. "What's wrong?" He tried again. 

"I'm just.." She closed her eyes for a moment, sorting everything in her mind.  
"She... Dumbed my pain. I don't feel anything. I don't hurt at all."

Indus blinked, before displaying a wide grin.  
"You're happy!" He exclaimed. "You're really happy!"

"Quieter, please." She scolded, a ghost of cheer in her voice.  
"I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You said please!" Indus said, now no louder than a whisper, but with just as much excitement.

She looked up at him fondly, able to truly enjoy his company for the first time since they met. She didn't think she'd be so happy that Indus of all people was here during one of the most comfortable moments of her life.  
Her face fell and she averted her eyes, which Indus noticed immediately. 

"Are you hurt again??" He asked, shrinking away as much as he could just in case.

"No, not yet... But she said this would only last the rest of the car ride." Mera huffed.  
"And I... I can't just ask her to do this again. Not after that. This moment is fleeting. I'll go right back to feeling every single broken bone in a matter of moments."

Indus fell silent. His eyes darted around his lady's face.  
"Well," Mera yelped as he leaned onto her shoulder, pressing his chin atop her head.  
"I think that just means you should enjoy it now."

She could barely believe it when she pressed herself against his chest, ignoring all of her instincts that had built up over the years that were screaming at her to get away.  
She even ignored the part of her brain that told her to try and stop herself from crying again.

"Yknow," she sniffled, squishing her cheek up against his side.  
"The dumbest thing is, if we weren't handcuffed, I'd be hugging you right now."

"Lady Mera..." He cooed affectionately.

"Shut up, you lug." She said before he could get any more words out.  
"We will never speak of this again, got it?"

"Whatever you say, Lady Mera." Indus replied.


End file.
